I fell
by Namelessafterall
Summary: All Naruto wanted was some ramen, but somehow managed to get himself falling through a wormhole to another world on the way to the kitchen. Now he's stuck in a place with talking skeletons and weirdo fanatics going on about something that has no faces or whatever. Oh well it should be an interesting ride.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Disclaimer, I do not own Naruto nor the Skulduggery Pleasant Series

I would like to make it known, that aside from being my very first try at this writing/crossovering/whatever the hell I'm doing and that this story was done at a flight of fancy after far too many days without sleep. **May contain OOCness, AU and other applicable nonsense**

**On with the story**

* * *

><p><em>That's it, no more ramen after midnight.<em>

An apt thought, the Number One Hyperactive, Knuckleheaded Ninja found himself thinking, as he fell for what felt like forever, down a tunnel of constantly changing colours. Just one day, he only wanted one day where he could relax without anyone or anything disturbing his ramen time, was that too much to ask? Apparently it was, as he found himself falling through a wormhole on his way to the kitchen…

…He was not a smart man.

Admittedly, the voices in his head did warn him not to leave bed that night, but no, he had to listen to his stomach.

_But wait, the Bijuu are in my stomach… urgh… _

He was not a smart man.

* * *

><p>[Flashback-ish]<p>

Naruto had been falling for a while now, kinda been hours since he started falling… or was it minutes? Whatever. A time like this, he was reminded about the good old days, way before Sasuke —that teme! — ran away to that snake, Orochimaru, or way, way before the Fourth Shinobi War, or even before the others started to become older than him. According to Kurama, the combined chakra of all the Bijuu, Kaguya's and his own massive reserves and incredible life force kept him in a 'youthful' state.

After a while watching each familiar face age and die time and time again, it took a toll on him, but after _her_ death he simply up and vanished from the village. The only thing marking his department was the resignation letter he left at his desk.

Naruto found himself traveling around the world, just like Sasuke used to do before he kicked the bucket, and he eventually found a place he to stay. It was an interesting shrine, really high up a mountain, it kinda reminded him of Mount Myōboku with how much natural energy there was in the air. It was a nice place, if he wasn't being disturbed for one reason or another by either the townsfolk at the base of the mountain or the various creatures that found the temple. He even found a nifty outfit inside the temple, an awesome pair of orange hakama over a black kimono, with his red sage coat draped over his shoulders and finished off by a simple pair of wooden geta, each with a single block in below the middle of the base. It could use some more orange, but beggars can't be choosers.

It wasn't long that strange things started to happen around him. Maybe he was being paranoid, but when his hair started turning red, he thought that Kaguya was just being spiteful. Of course his worries were cleared when two small bony white nubs started growing from his head, it took him far too long to stop sulking. After sulking for goodness knows how many years he finally stopped sulking and brooding over his appearance.

It took while before Kaguya realised that changing his appearance stopped bothering him, but what was done was done. His face could barely be called masculine anymore, at times he would jump in surprise whenever he a pretty girl with red hair suddenly appeared, but then he realised he was looking at the mirror, that just made him fall over in depression. He always wondered if this ever happened to Haku. At least he kept his whiskers and his blue eyes—even if they did become paler. On the other hand, while he didn't mind having hair like his mom, he could have done without the rabbit-like horns or that eye on his forehead.

* * *

><p>A bright flash of light brought his attention back to his current predicament, falling. Or rather he was falling much faster than before. That along with the sudden flashing light really wasn't encouraging in the slightest, quite the opposite really. It no way does the increase in either the speed the lights blinked or speed he fell seemed like a good sign. Doubtful that it would be to anyone in the same situation.<p>

"Argh…" Naruto made a noise, for the first time since he started falling, being an inarticulate sound of frustration and worry.

He fell much faster.

"Kurama, what the hell is happening?" he asked, panic obvious in his voice, finally voicing the question he should have asked the moment he started falling down the 'Endless Rainbow Tunnel'.

The light flashed blindingly, it looked like the end of the tunnel.

"With my last words, I curse Sasuke!" the redheaded shinobi yelled as he was embraced by the blinding light.

* * *

><p>Blinding light, to the point that he could barely stand to open his eyes.<p>

The sound of wind rushing in his ear, something in him recognised that he was falling.

Landing not too gracefully on something, coupled with the pain of the impact.

It was a really bad day.

He had a killer headache, clutching at his skull in futility, not even registering the pained groans of the person he just landed on. Of course when he attempted to rub his head his arm missed it, feeling shorter than it used to. In fact everything felt slightly shorter. Great, apparently the redhead had shrunk down, as if he wasn't short enough. His thoughts were short-lived, when the ground suddenly moved underneath him.

_Ugh… either the floor pushed me or I fell on something_

Finally his addled brain realised he was on top of someone. Adjusting his eyes to the light he found himself face to face—mind you it was probably too close for comfort for most—with a pretty girl with black hair and eyes.

"Would you kindly get off my partner?" the words punctuated by a strange clicking sound.

* * *

><p><strong>End<strong>

That's all for now, hoped you like the ooze that poured from my head

Questions and Criticism welcome, just be gentle it's my first time

Bye Bye now ^-^


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Disclaimer, I do not own Naruto nor the Skulduggery Pleasant Series

I would like to make it known, that aside from being my very first try at this writing/crossovering/whatever the hell I'm doing and that this story was done at a flight of fancy after far too many days without sleep. **May contain OOCness, AU and other applicable nonsense**

Note: starts of during the third book

**On with the story**

* * *

><p>Valkyrie had been trailing after Fletcher, right beside her partner Skulduggery and Paddy—or was it Mr. Hanratty—and they had made it to the middle of a field at Aranmore Farm. They needed to find the location that the Faceless Ones would pop out of after all. They were at the place where Fletcher said it felt like where the opening was. Then he just suddenly vanished.<p>

That was followed by a sudden flash of light above them, Valkyrie shielded her eyes with her hand, wondering just what in the hell is happening, wondering if the Faceless Ones were coming.

And then it hit her. Quite literally. Even knocked her right off her feet.

One minute she was standing there, worried about what happened to Fletcher, when he just up and disappeared in the middle of the field, the next she was blindsided by what felt like a small elephant. Okay, maybe that was exaggerating things slightly, if anything she felt that she was slightly bigger than what fell on top of her. Of course that didn't make it weigh nor did it make it hurt any less.

She proceeded to do what most people would do when something heavy fell on them, she groaned in pain and attempted to push the object off.

_Great, first Fletcher disappeared, then I was blinded by light and then something fell on me, _Valkyrie thought to herself dryly, and she thought it would be a fairly easy day today.

Shaking her head, she blinked rapidly as her eyes got used to the lighting, she looked up and found herself too close for comfort with a regal looking girl, with hair of the most striking shade of red, extremely pale blue eyes and dressed in Oriental outfit.

Oh yeah, the girl also seemed to have no pupils in her eyes, had a strange line-like marking on her forehead and had two horn-like protrusions on her head.

"Would you kindly get off my partner?" Valkyrie heard Skulduggery asking, his words followed shortly by the distinctive sound of a revolver being cocked.

The person on top of her turned their head to the source of the noise, only for their eyes to widen. Probably at the sight of a talking skeleton no doubt.

"What?" the person replied, obviously still addled by the skeleton, their voice, Valkyrie noted, was soft and melodic, albeit rather androgynous.

"I asked if you could get off my partner."

She blinked twice, her mouth opened slightly only to close as she turned back to face Valkyrie. Almost immediately the redhead's eyes widened before she scurried off, a sheepish smile on her face, as she rubbed the back of her head in what seemed like embarrassment.

As she stood up, she held out her hand for Valkyrie, now normally she wouldn't accept the help of someone who just fell on her, but the apologetic look on the girl's face persuaded her.

_Soft_, she thought offhandedly as she was pulled to her feet. Looking towards the unknown, it was made frightfully clear that this person was not a Faceless One. The fact was as plain as the, well, nose on her face.

"Not to be rude, but who or rather what are you," right Skulduggery was there, Valkyrie had forgotten for a second, that and the fact that his gun was out.

Anything further was halted, when her phone started ringing, startling the pale eyed beauty, if the step back was anything to go by. Looking up, Valkyrie saw the slight narrowing of the girl's eyes, and tried to smile reassuringly, at least she thought it was a reassuring smile, but if the slight relaxing of the redheads frame is anything to go by then it was working.

"Hey, Val," oh, it was just Tanith. Apparently Fletcher was with her.

"It was Tanith," Valkyrie said to Skulduggery," Fletcher's with her."

"That's good to know, but we have more pressing issues at the moment." He replied, his gun still trained on the horned girl. As if feeling threatened, the girl moved behind Valkyrie, grasping on her jacket, only the top of her head visible, as she peered warily at the skeleton over Val's shoulder.

"Why don't we take her in?" Valkyrie asked, "I mean she's obviously distressed she and she might know something if she came through from the other side."

"Valkyrie, you don't know her." Skulduggery replied, his voice still even.

"C'mon look at her," Valkyrie said, moving the girl in front of her, "What's the worse she can do?"

"You'd be surprised."

Silence.

"You're not going to budge on this are you?"

"Nope."

"Well then," the skeleton detective tucked back his revolver, "Shall we?"

* * *

><p>Meeting back with the others was interesting enough, Ghastly and Tanith hid their curiosity well enough, but Fletcher was another story.<p>

"You have horns," the blunt remark, eerily similar to his reaction to Skulduggery, had the poor girl scurrying back to where she felt safe, being behind Valkyrie.

The ride back to Kenspeckle's was similarly as interesting, the horned girl seemed unwilling to part from Valkyrie's side, to the point that the smaller girl was seated on the other's lap on the passenger seat of Ghastly's van. Along the way the girl had dozed off, unsurprising since she was stifling her yawns just earlier, it was kind of adorable, not that she would ever say so out loud.

"Are you sure this is a good idea," Ghastly asked from the back of the van, still sceptical about the horned person sitting on the dark haired girl's lap.

"Yes… no… well, maybe," Valkyrie replied, tracing her fingers on the horns of her passenger. "It can't hurt to try right?"

Once they had arrived at the Hibernian, they placed the still napping girl in one of the rooms, they'll let her rest up while they gather information on how to kill a god, or rather Ghastly and Tanith are going to babysit Fletcher there—and keep an eye on the girl—while Skulduggery and Valkyrie gather information. And they knew just where to find it, Valkyrie just needed to talk with her dead uncle.

* * *

><p>[At the Hibernian]<p>

_Kit, we have a problem_

'You don't say Kurama!'

* * *

><p><strong>End<strong>

That's all for now, hoped you like the ooze that poured from my head

Questions and Criticism are welcome,

Bye Bye now ^-^


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Disclaimer, I do not own Naruto nor the Skulduggery Pleasant Series

I would like to make it known, that aside from being my very first try at this writing/crossovering/whatever the hell I'm doing and that this story was done at a flight of fancy after far too many days without sleep. **May contain OOCness, AU and other applicable nonsense**

**Note**: I made Naruto look like a girl because reasons

**On with the story**

* * *

><p>[At the Hibernian]<p>

_Kit, we have a problem_

'You don't say Kurama!'

* * *

><p>While Naruto's body slept comfortably on a very soft bed, his mind was on other matters. Specifically the nine others in his mindscape, well technically there were ten, but that other one can't talk all that much as of yet.<p>

The moment he was seated on the black harried girl's lap—Valkyrie, he thought her name was—he had to struggle to stay awake, somehow he lost almost, if not all his strength—not to mention height—when he emerged from the portal. He was instantly plunged into his mindscape the moment the weird contraption they entered started moving.

Laughter. That was the first thing he noticed, Kurama, Shukaku and Chōmei were openly laughing at Naruto's childlike form, and the others were at least attempting to stifle their laughter.

Naruto glared openly at all of them, arms crossed with a scowl on his face. Of course it would have been more intimidating if he wasn't the same height he was when he became a genin.

"What?" Naruto muttered, irritation obvious in his voice.

"Oh nothing," Kurama replied in amusement, "Besides the fact that you look adorable."

"What Kurama mean is that we have a problem," Gyūki cut in, before Naruto could make a remark.

"What exactly is it?" Naruto asked, "It can't be that bad."

"We're have almost no chakra left," Matatabi supplied.

"I was wrong, what do you mean no chakra."

"Exactly what I mean, we lost a great portion of it when we emerged from the tunnel."

"Don't worry kit, it's still there and it's filling back up, with the way things are you should be up and running in a day or two," Kurama said, resting his head back on his paws.

Great, he knew he felt weaker the whole time when he encountered the dark haired girl and the skeleton in nice clothing. Naruto would never admit it, but seeing the skeleton talk awakened his fear of ghosts, all he could do was shiver slightly at the memory.

"What are we going to do now?" Naruto asked.

"For now, we wait, and if you do wake up, I suggest you ease up on you jutsu usage for a while."

* * *

><p>White. A familiar colour, it even smelt familiar. Naruto hated hospitals. Not exactly the ideal place he wanted to wake up in, but it was a touch better than waking in the middle of nowhere.<p>

Good thing he was still in his clothing, which remarkably shrunk with him, it made sneaking out a lot easier. With some trouble, he eased himself out of the bed, stumbling as he got on his feet. In the end, having to resort to leaning on the walls for support as he made his way around.

Walking through the pristine halls, made him shiver at the overly sanitized smell of the place. That and for the fact that he was _sure_ that he passed the same corridor twice. Then he heard it, voices, or rather shouting. Now normally, as a ninja, one would sneak into the area undetected, but Naruto isn't Naruto if he followed the norm, as he proceeded to walk where the noises came from.

As he came to a door, he saw a gathering of people and one particular old man yelling at the others. There was that skeleton, Skulduggery if he remembered correctly, and his apparent partner Valkyrie, along with people he didn't recognised or didn't know the name of, being the teenager with the spiky hair, the blond lady, the one with the scars, the tall muscled man, and of course the old man yelling at them.

"…not facilitate your battles. All of you, get out." With that the old man turned to move to the door, only to stop in mid-step when he caught sight of Naruto leaning on the door frame.

"…Um, hi?"

* * *

><p>The silence was overwhelming. Not to mention extremely awkward. You could almost feel the tension in the air, it was kinda eerie.<p>

"H-hey there," finally someone spoke, it was Valkyrie he noted, who took a small step towards him as the others watch intently, "How are you feeling?"

"…I'm fine," Naruto replied tersely, generating a small Gudōdama hidden behind him just in case things go way south.

"You might not remember m—"

"No, I remember."

"Oh."

Silence.

"What's your name?"

"…"

"My name is Valkyrie, Valkyrie Cain."

"That's not your real name," Valkyries eyes widened, the only sign that she was surprised by the accurately true response.

"No, but it's the name I've taken."

Naruto looked deep within her eyes, trying to find out whether she was trust worthy and so far he still hadn't detected any negative emotion from the girl.

"Naruto," he said.

"What?" Valkyrie replied, taken aback by the piercing stare he had.

"My name, it's Naruto."

"Well Naruto, we need you to come with us," she took a step forward with her hand outstretched, "Okay?"

Naruto stared wearily at her hand, inclined to accept since the dark haired girl had took care of him when he was still spooked by the talking skeleton, and thought, why not, before taking a step forward. Of course letting go of any support was a mistake, the leg buckling under his own weight, resulting in a rather quick meeting with the floor.

Naruto gave a started yelp, when he was lifted from the floor, his face flushing fiercely soon afterwards. It wasn't that he was being carried that had him blushing, it was how he was being carried. The tall blonde lady was lifting him up, via bridal carry. Sure he's used to his feminine appearance, but he drew the line at being treated like a damsel in distress.

"Heh, your right Val, she is cute." The remark had Naruto scowling at the one holding him, granted it would have been more effective if he didn't look so much like a tomato.

_Wait, did she just say 'she' when she referred to me_, Naruto thought dryly

Naruto may have missed the conversation the others had,—he was sulking about being referred to as a girl—since the spiky haired one took hold of Valkyrie's hand and promptly vanished. The redhead merely looked at the blonde lady with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't know either." was the reply to the unasked question.

* * *

><p>'<em>You're almost back to half you chakra levels kit,' <em>Kurama spoke inside Naruto's mind, _'when are you going to make a break for it.'_

'_Don't rush me,'_ Naruto replied in his mind, _'I just need the right time.'_

'_With how closely the blonde is watching you, there might not be a proper time'_

"Hey, you okay?" Naruto straightened in his seat with a surprised jump, said blonde being the one that spooked him, "You looked upset."

The genuine sincerity on her voice shocked him a little. It's been a while since he had seen the good in humanity. After the Allied Shinobi Forces fell apart several decades afterwards, he had pretty much given up on other people and had secluded himself in his shrine in the mountains. This could be a fresh start with a whole new world. Maybe this could be a good thing

"I'm fine," he replied, grinning back at the blonde, who can't help but mimic the action, "I'm fine now."

'_Wait a minute, where are my geta?'_

* * *

><p><strong>End<strong>

That's all for now, hoped you like the ooze that poured from my head

Questions and Criticism are welcome,

Bye Bye now ^-^


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Disclaimer, I do not own Naruto nor the Skulduggery Pleasant Series

I would like to make it known, that aside from being my very first try at this writing/crossovering/whatever the hell I'm doing and that this story was done at a flight of fancy after far too many days without sleep. **May contain OOCness, AU and other applicable nonsense**

**Note**: Really disliked how this chapter came out but this was the best one, Naruto's gender is still not 100% set because reasons, that goes the same about the exact nature of Naruto's formed bond with Valkyrie

**On with the story**

* * *

><p>Valkyrie did not take well to being teleported, not one bit. The dark haired articulated her displeasure through action, that action, being to deck Fletcher in her daze. When the others had finally arrived, she watched as Skulduggery warned Fletcher about doing such things. Glancing to the side, she saw Naruto, trailing after Tanith like a shadow, not that the tall blonde seemed to mind, if anything it amused her to no end.<p>

Of course this made her miss Skulduggery telling Fletcher to teleport her somewhere, which just so happened to be the roof. The unexpected teleportation causing her to stumble a little.

"Um," Fletcher began, drawing Valkyrie's attention, "We have a stowaway."

The dark haired girl's eyes widened at the sight of Naruto heading towards them, a multi straight edged rift closing behind her. Her eyes seemed to find Valkyrie's and shone with a kind warmth that seemed to light up the night, no matter how cheesy that line was.

"How…" Valkyrie began unsurely.

The pale eyed girl merely smiled.

* * *

><p>Apparently it was just Solomon Wreath in Ghastly's shop, or more exactly him and his fellow necromancers, who nodded a greeting towards her. Although Naruto's appearing act seemed to garner the most attention, the multi straight edged rift of darkness that opened and the redhead casually walking through it.<p>

Of course the shorter girl merely smiled cheekily, before moving to her safe spot behind Valkyrie. The curios looks were amusing enough, in Valkyrie's opinion anyways, guess she was slightly wrong about the girl being _completely _harmless.

"Well then, that was a fascinating display," Wreath said, glancing at Naruto, or rather at Valkyrie seeing as the shorter girl had taken to hiding behind the dark haired girl, "And just who is she?"

"She's Naruto," Valkyrie replied, seeing as the other girl wouldn't bother to respond with any more than a small smile, "And we're not entirely sure."

"And not exactly why you are here," Skulduggery said, skipping over _that_ matter for another day.

"Ah yes, of course."

* * *

><p>While the adults talked, children merely watched, or rather Valkyrie watched, the other child, Fletcher paying most of his attention towards the eerily still Cleaver in the room and on Tanith. Without needing to turn her head, Valkyrie had a sneaking suspicion that the horned girl was keeping vivid attention to the conversation going on.<p>

Her wondering was silently interrupted by a small hand making its presence known at the middle of her back. Raising an eyebrow, she glanced over her shoulder to see what Naruto is up to, only for her eyes to widen at the soft blue glow, followed by a warmth where the hand was. Moving her sight to the horned girl, wondering what she did, only for the pale eyed girl to wink and smile kindly.

"Do you trust me?" Naruto asked, raising her hand to the dark haired girl's chin, moving her so they had direct eye contact.

It took Valkyrie a while for it to register that the girl behind her was talking. What could she say though? It wasn't like she knew the girl all too well, nor that long, but still…

"Yes," she found herself replying unconsciously.

The horned girl smiled widely, her other hand raised to softly caress Valkyrie's cheek.

Peering into the pale blue eyes with not pupils, she can't help but be entranced by them, she doubted anyone could. The blue, like vast frozen oceans, shimmered with a strange light. As she stared deeper into the pale abyss, she began seeing things, she saw images, blurred but still there.

Blurs, she saw blurs of images.

She saw someone that looked like Tanith, with lips painted black with black veins on her face.

She saw Tanith and Ghastly in a loving embrace, with the blonde woman looking like she was pregnant.

She saw Skulduggery, his skull looking more weathered than before, but dressed as immaculately as ever, driving his Bentley as he always would, off to solve another mystery.

She saw a man covered head to toe in black shifting armour, killing indiscriminately, no one, not even the Faceless Ones were spared from the Necromancer's wrath.

She saw herself, older and bearing a metal gauntlet, alongside Skulduggery, preparing for a battle ahead.

She saw herself again, dressed in darkness, as she purged the world with flames of the same darkness, her hands holding a familiar skull.

"Time to go," Skulduggery said, breaking Valkyrie out of her thoughts, "And Naruto will be staying with you for a while."

Wait, why my place?" Valkyrie asked, wide-eyed at the suggestion, and distracting her from what she just saw, "Why not yours?"

"I doubt she is very comfortable around me."

"She might be fine."

"She's staring."

"Ah."

"Indeed."

* * *

><p>It was very odd to say the least, watching a person walk through your house and yet it was like nobody but you saw them. That's exactly what Valkyrie saw when she and Naruto walked in her house. It was as if the horned girl was invisible to her parents' eyes. Her day was going weird free, for a while, and she hoped it would stay that way, but nope that all changed when she answered the door.<p>

Still, her thoughts when to the things she saw. What exactly did it mean? It felt like Naruto was sending her a sign, but she kept missing it. Maybe she could try asking the redhead… but that will have to come later, someone was knocking at the door.

* * *

><p>A normal day, just one, she thought exasperatedly to herself as she waited—sulked—in her shared holding cell with the currently unconscious Scapegrace. It would have made her feel better if the blue eyed girl next to her wasn't smiling in complete and utter amusement.<p>

"I don't suppose you know of a way out of here?" Valkyrie asked her as of yet silent companion.

"Yes," came the quaint and amused reply.

Valkyrie raised an eyebrow, "Are you going to tell me?"

"I could break down that door for you."

"No, really." Valkyrie was not amused.

Naruto stood up, walked to the door and placed her right hand on the cell door. Valkyrie was about to make a remark, when the door buckled and promptly fell off its hinges. The redhead turned to Valkyrie with a smug smile on her face.

"Yeah, let's just go," Valkyrie said as she walked over the fallen door, not even bothering to question how.

Valkyrie trailed through the halls of the Sanctuary, having already told Skulduggery where she was, she shifted her weight on her feet evenly, moving as silently as she could. Glancing behind her she saw her cute shadow dutifully trailing after her with a small smile. And come to think of it, Naruto made no noise, looking back she realised that the pale eyed girl had not made a single sound unless she talked. Not a single footstep or breath could be heard in the silence

Creepy.

* * *

><p><strong>End<strong>

That's all for now, hoped you like the ooze that poured from my head

Questions and Criticism are welcome,

Bye Bye now ^-^


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Disclaimer, I do not own Naruto nor the Skulduggery Pleasant Series

I would like to make it known, that aside from being my very first try at this writing/crossovering/whatever the hell I'm doing and that this story was done at a flight of fancy after far too many days without sleep. **May contain OOCness, AU and other applicable nonsense**

**Note**: This turned out pretty well all things considering as well as being the longest so far

**On with the story**

* * *

><p>How delightfully eventful.<p>

One moment they were breaking out of jail, the next they saved that tall bald man from before, whose name Naruto would later know as Mr. Bliss, and then they were riding that purple moving contraption. Never a dull moment while he travelled with Valkyrie, granted he could go without being referred to as a girl, but he wouldn't bother correcting that anytime soon. Although it did slightly worry him how used to it, he was getting.

One silent ride to a familiar farm, and they arrived to a battleground. The opposition seemed to be using a contraption that launched tiny objects at fast speeds. They abandoned the purple thing, Skulduggery and Valkyrie dashed for cover to the cottage, the redhead silently trailing after them. Naruto looked behind by the door, ignoring the other two's interaction with the old man with a projectile launcher.

"Naruto, get inside now!" Ah, that was Valkyrie. He entered the cottage, the door slamming shut right afterwards.

"Are you okay?" Valkyrie asked, checking the horned one for any injuries.

"I'm fine." Naruto replied, though it did little to alleviate the dark haired girl's worries.

They were interrupted by the ground bursting outwards, and Ghastly and a man with dark glasses flew from the explosion. They scuffled for bit, until the one with glasses got free of Ghastly's hold and went to strike the scarred man with a strange sort of blade. The man's advance however was stopped by an open palm strike to the stomach, albeit one enforced by chakra and most definitely broke several of his ribs. And it also launched him out a window, but that doesn't matter right now.

Ghastly looked at the horned teen in slight shock, probably not used to seeing someone launch a person twice their size through the air.

"To the farmhouse," Skulduggery ordered, the urgency not lost on them.

And then Naruto allowed a smart idea to form in his head. Using an ability known only to him—well him and one other, but she doesn't really count right now—he allowed the marking on his forehead to part, revealing a red eye with a ripple pattern that contained nine tomoe.

The other's found themselves disoriented, when the scenery changed to that of within the farmhouse. With his job done, he allowed that eye to close once again.

"What jus—" the old man began to ask but was interrupted.

"No time to ask." Skulduggery replied, as he fired from the window, managing to hit Murder Rose on the shoulder, who fired back, surprised at the sudden change in their location.

"We really need to have a talk when this is over." Valkyrie said to the redhead behind her, still slightly dazed from the spatial technique Naruto used.

Naruto stilled, he didn't need to look outside to know trouble is blooming. _Goodness, trouble just flocks to me,_ he thought dryly, as he felt that whatever it is they're doing, it's escalating _really_ fast.

His thoughts were disrupted by mad laughter, followed by the sound of something being thrown. Don't ask how he knew what that sounded like, all that mattered was that the round-ish object was getting closer.

* * *

><p>Perhaps, it would have been prudent, to have had made to thrown object disappear instead of letting it run its course. Granted he didn't expect it to go off like an exploding tag, he could have exercised more caution.<p>

Naruto also seemed to miss the part where Valkyrie had a costume change, into a black with red sleeved ensemble that suited her really well. He re-joined them, just as Tanith placed her hand on the door, muttered something and then the door was covered in a metallic sheen.

Following her example, Naruto placed a palm on the door, a circular array of seals and chains spread across the door, originating from his palm. Better to be safe than sorry after all.

The other's seemed to have thought of a plan, as they, bar Valkyrie, moved through one of the windows, whilst the old man moved to hide, dragging Valkyrie alongside him. Naruto shadowed Valkyrie closely, not trusting the older man one bit, with all the dark emotion's he was getting from him.

Then he felt it.

Like a floodgate opening, the power emanated from the yellow light from the field. It seemed to get bigger by the second. The energy seemed more potent than what the others had as well as immensely larger in size. How fascinating.

He turned his head, attracted by the loud exploding noise, just in time to see Valkyrie cut the man with the glasses with the sword her remembered, belonged to Tanith.

Then _it_ began

* * *

><p>The shockwave was the first, Naruto turned to face the portal once more.<p>

He saw _it._

Faintly hearing the sound of Skulduggery talking with Valkyrie, he gazed at _it_. What fascinating creatures indeed. A creature that was without substance, yet almost infinite depth. It seemed to have no reason, yet all the intelligence of one that has lived eons. It danced in his eyes, its form ephemeral, shuddering and rippling leaving an expanse of emptiness in its wake.

Naruto, barely remembered when his long red hair bristled like spikes and a halo made of the same dark substance as his Gudōdama formed behind his head. Granted he would have noticed, but it seemed as if the lights were open and nobody was home.

* * *

><p>How curious.<p>

He watched as the first being entered one of the people that summoned them. He let out a small chuckle, _would this be considered irony_, he thought offhandedly. He watched curiously as the persons face melted and melded, becoming an expanse of skin with the contour of a face.

He saw the Faceless One, murder Mr. Bliss with ease, wondering how strong these being might be.

_Why don't you go find out?_

_Hmm, an interesting suggestion_, he thought, not realising he was floating towards it.

It seemed to have sensed him, as the Faceless One turned to face him. It tilted its head in curiosity, before raising its hand at him.

He merely remained floating, an amused expression on his face.

It clenched its hand.

This time he felt something attempt to tear his body asunder.

_How amusing, it thinks it can kill you_

He let out a small chuckle at the thought, before raising his own hand, palm faced towards the being. Then _it_ flew towards him.

As the creature floated in its vessel in front of him, it only made him more curious. It had enough strength to move in his mental hold over it, yet cannot free itself fully. It powered itself on something. It was not quite chakra, yet it was almost as strong, granted it felt as if it needed less to manipulate.

How curious. Parting his third eye, he saw the veil of energy that was wrapped around the Faceless One. He grasped at it, his curiosity turning into mild amusement when the creature stiffened.

Of course all things would not last, playing with his toy has begun to bore him. He began to tear apart the energy, delving deeper and destroying what was of no use or interest, which was pretty much all of it.

_There_

He saw it. A bright shard, albeit the last remaining piece left at all.

_Take it_

Without hesitation he grasped the last shard and absorbed it within himself.

Deep inside within a sewer-esque location, surrounded by Torii and suspended by glowing gold chains, Kaguya smiled.

* * *

><p>Naruto woke up, feeling sore, struggling to stand. He woke to the scene of Valkyrie in distress, looking for help, somehow and somewhere. His heart went to the girl, if what he thought happened did happen, then Skulduggery was pulled into the portal.<p>

As he limped towards the girl, he wondered just where he was when this all happened, and just why he feel so weak.

The thoughts became irrelevant as he stopped before the grieving girl, who looked up at him as he approached, and wrapped her in a comforting hug. She hesitated at first, before burying her head into his much smaller shoulders.

It was quiet now, no sounds of fighting in the air. Only the muffled sounds of a girl grieving for her friend.

* * *

><p><strong>End<strong>

That's all for now, hoped you like the ooze that poured from my head

Continues on to the next book

Questions and Criticism are welcome,

Bye Bye now ^-^


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Disclaimer, I do not own Naruto nor the Skulduggery Pleasant Series

How's it going guys and gals and welcome back to my very first try at writing/crossovering/whatever the hell I'm doing and would like to remind viewers… readers that this story was done at a flight of fancy after far too many days without sleep. **May contain OOCness, AU and other applicable nonsense**

**For those that may or may not have noticed, the reason why Naruto's gender keeps switching every other chapter is due to whose views the chapter is more partial to. In that when it is more partial to Naruto's—Prologue, Chapter 2 and 4—it will refer to as male since he/she still views self as male, while in the other chapters as female since it is in Valkyrie's partial perspective and Naruto looks very much like a woman outwardly in this fic. For those that have taken their time to read this please help yourself to a free virtual cookie as a reward (note: No cookies actually supplied)**

**Note**: The longest chapter of this story by a very large margin, sorry for the long wait... if you were waiting, if not carry on

**On with the story**

* * *

><p>A year.<p>

She had been searching for him for a whole year now.

Well to be exact—this was something Naruto would remind her repeatedly—was that it had only been eleven months that passed, not twelve.

Eleven months of following down clue after clue, kicking down door after door, and running through endless miles of dark streets. You get the idea. All in search of a single skull out there in the world.

But then again, it was _his_ skull.

She had traced the skull from the goblins that stole it from Skulduggery, which ended up in the clutches of a sorcerer named Larks. That was where Skulduggery's investigation kinda ended and she had to pick up, and she had to say, the skull did not live a boring life(?).

It was first bought by a woman as a surprise and macabre wedding gift, only for her to kill the groom with the thing, which in turn had it falling into "mortal" police hands for investigation. The skull, now dubbed the Murder Skull, wound up in the black market of all things and the ownership of it was changed four times before it wound up in the hands of another sorcerer named Umbra. Within a year it fell into the hands of Thames Chabon and that was where it ended.

It was morbidly fascinating how many people want the remains of another person's skull. Sure Naruto had told her that people liked to keep trophies of their victories. But they didn't even win the skull and as far as she knew they didn't know who it belonged to. It made no sense whatsoever and the rabbit—Valkyrie's special nickname for her—agreed with her completely.

It has been an almost-year of non-stop searching for the skull of Skulduggery Pleasant.

"Valkyrie, she's being held in the holding cells… again."

"Urgh."

Make that _almost_ non-stop searching.

Apparently Naruto had a knack for mischief.

That was an understatement. She had a mischievous streak as long as the sun was large and she swore that wasn't an exaggeration. She couldn't remember the amount of times she has had to spring Naruto from the Sanctuary and "mortal" Police cells. Although it wasn't like the girl couldn't break out by herself, or that the authorities could find any actual proof to connect her to her "crimes".

The crimes she has been currently accused of are as follows: Defacement of public property, Disturbing the Peace, Impersonating a clergyman, Impersonating an Officer of the law, Public indecency while under the influence of alcohol, Aggravated Jaywalking and the list goes on. And that was just from the "mortal" laws, she didn't even want to mention about what the Sanctuary wants her for. Not like they could prove she is guilty and how exactly does one Jaywalk in an Aggravated manner?

"I'll go get her," Valkyrie muttered, walking out their current base of operation, being Bespoke Tailors' since they still weren't working for the Sanctuary.

"Hey Val wait up," Tanith said, trailing after her. "Let's take my ride, I wanna see how she's been doing."

It wasn't odd for Naruto to suddenly up and vanish, but what irked Valkyrie was that every time she did, a lot of police tape followed. She should have kept the girl on a leash, that way she would get into less trouble.

"It's been a while since we last saw her," Tanith remarked as she mounted the motorbike.

"Three months this time," Valkyrie muttered softly in response as she did the same.

"You miss her?"

"…No."

"Hehe, you miss her." Tanith chuckled under her helmet as her motorbike roared through the streets.

* * *

><p>"Thanks for busting me out guys."<p>

Valkyrie wasn't one to say out loud, but even she could openly state that the girl before her was beautiful, and would only grow up to be a knockout.

Rabbit-esque horns were hidden by an illusion, didn't want to startle anyone if she had to guess. Her oriental clothing had been replaced by a pair of black trousers, with the legs going over the similarly mid-thigh length high heeled boots. For her upper clothing she wore a black vest, made from a material Valkyrie wasn't aware of, on top of a white long sleeved button up shirt of the similar material. A black tailcoat was currently draped over her shoulders as she pranced towards them and her clothing did little to hide the healthy amount of curves on the growing girl.

Her overall appearance hadn't change that much, her face has retained the pale complexion and her hair seemed to flicker like fire under the moonlight, which shared the same shade as her grinning lips, which she tied in a braid that almost brushed against the floor if it wasn't for the extra height of her heels. Her eyes have remained the same pupil-less pale blue that reminded her of China's, and her currently closed, vertically opening eye disguised, looking more like a tattoo than anything.

Valkyrie didn't need to be an expert on clothing to know that the suit was expensive, not to mention that is pulsed with what felt alarmingly familiar. It felt like the power of Necromancy to her. Which asks the question of how exactly did she got the money to afford them, and where did she attain her use of Necromancy?

"…again," Naruto remarked before laughing sheepishly, before she wrapped her arms around the dark haired girl. "It's so good to see you guys again."

"And where exactly have you been?" Valkyrie muttered darkly to the still shorter girl, less than pleased that her little shadow had disappeared for three whole months. Sure she received a lot of information on the skull from the redhead, but that wasn't the point.

"She's saying she misses you," Tanith supplied on the side casually leaning on her motorbike.

"Aww Val, I missed you too~!" Naruto purred, rubbing her head on the Valkyrie's chest. "And I've been here and there."

"Yeah, right," Val's attempt at a casual deflection was ruined by her red cheeks before changing the subject. "So how are we getting back?"

"Why on the bike of course," Tanith answered cheerily.

"All three of us?"

"What's your point?"

"It's just, do people actually do that?" Valkyrie replied in a deadpan.

"Yes."

Along the other two's conversation, apparently Naruto had become bored and had opened her usually closed third eye.

**[Amenominaka]**

Valkyrie barely stumbled this time when they suddenly appeared inside Ghastly's store. The others in the shop, Ghastly and Fletcher, were startled by the sudden appearance of Naruto, Tanith and herself in the shop. Oh yeah, and Tanith's bike as well. She needed to get better used to the rabbit's teleportation method.

"How did…?" Ghastly started to ask only to trail off.

Naruto only smiled.

"Never mind."

"So do we have the money?" Valkyrie asked, bringing the subject back to more relevant terms.

Tanith gestured to the duffle bag on the floor. "Yup, it's quite a lot. Good thing we don't personally need'em hehehe."

"Speak for yourself," Fletcher muttered. He was ignored.

Behind her, Valkyrie felt her little shadow drape her upper body around her shoulders, just like usual, as she said something that really irritated most of the people in the room. "I don't know how much you need, but I'm pretty sure I could've taken care of it."

"You're joking." Tanith said dryly.

"Nope not at all."

"It's only been eleven months since you got here, how much money could you have?"

Naruto promptly flipped her phone open, which displayed the amount of money she had stored at her bank account.

Tanith's jaw dropped at the amount.

Ghastly was frozen in his place with wide eyes.

Fletcher didn't know numbers even went that high.

Valkyrie, finally tired of not seeing what was up, moved the phone so that she could see the screen.

"I kinda hate you right now," Valkyrie muttered slight annoyance.

"I love you too~," Naruto crooned back, nuzzling the taller girl's neck.

"All my hate."

* * *

><p>"That's the Murder Skull?" Tanith needled, still sceptical at the sight of the skull. Technically speaking they didn't even know what his original skull looked like, well maybe Ghastly did, but he wasn't there and this skull looked a lot like Skulduggery's current skull. Or any other normal skull, for that matter.<p>

"Positive," Chabon replied.

"He's lying," Valkyrie's little rabbit whispered to her ear from her position on Valkyrie's lap.

"Are you sure?" she whispered in return.

"Positive," Naruto replied, mimicking Chabon's earlier reply, before she smoothly stood from Valkyrie's lap, "I have placed the entire café under an illusion, do as you will."

Chabon seemed to not have caught on to their suspicion, as he continued to gaze at them blandly, especially the strange red head that left the lap of the girl that had been searching for the skull.

"Where is the Murder Skull?" Valkyrie asked, not pleased by the developments, not one bit.

"A wrong answer results in a slow and painful death," Naruto added, gaining strange looks from Tanith and Valkyrie.

"Don't try to threaten me, girl. I have been thr—" Chabon's potentially long spiel was cut off by the blade-like bone that began to protrude from her palm until it reached two feet in length, her horns reappeared on her head and veins began to bulge around her temples. Valkyrie smirked at the scared look on his face, although it did raise some questions, like why has she never showed that bone thing during their sparring sessions?

"Any attempts to leave…" Naruto scratched the plant on their table with the bone and it turned into ash in seconds.

The threat was obvious.

_Move and disintegrate_

Valkyrie smirked inwardly, he might have been a professional, but she doubted he has ever been threatened by complete and utter desolation.

"Now where is the skull?" Valkyrie repeated

"I don't know where it is," Chabon said, still staring at the redhead wearily. "I had it, but someone else offered triple of what you had. I met with her just an hour ago and gave her the skull."

"What did she look like?" Tanith asked, hand on the hilt of her sword, just in case she needed to threaten him some more.

"Dark hair. Pretty enough. All business."

Tanith drew her sword slightly and Naruto aimed her bone projection at him.

"She's American—Boston if her accent is anything to go by. And she's got that eye thing—you know, heterochromia—one green and the other one's blue."

"Davina Marr," Tanith muttered in distaste.

Ugh it had to be Davina, Valkyrie thought bitterly. She really did not like the new Irish Sanctuary's Prime Detective. Not at all. The few times they had encountered each other was enough for her. At least the woman knew better than to try anything when her horned shadow was nearby. Then again, despite how cute the girl was, she seemed to have the amazing gift of unnerving anyone she doesn't like too much. Her aunt Beryl was proof of this, Valkyrie was sure her aunt was still afraid of her "friend" as she put it.

"If Davina has the skull then that means Guild has it," Valkyrie muttered forebodingly. "And if he has it, then that means it's been locked up where no one can get it."

"So what do we do now?" Tanith asked, looking directly at Valkyrie.

"We steal it!"

* * *

><p>"I have to say, you simultaneously had the best and worst plan I've ever heard."<p>

"Shut up rabbit."

Valkyrie trudged forward heatedly through Aranmore Farm, still irked by her wounded pride by Davina. On the bright side, they got Skulduggery's skull from Guild's office, which got a healthy dose of neon orange graffiti from Naruto, and said girl currently on her back was being extra affectionate because of that.

Sure it was nice to see Davin get knocked a couple of notches and back into a metal wall by an open palm strike, but Valkyrie wished it was her that did it instead of the redhead. And it was amazing how someone could use Necromancy in a way that it left a path of destruction in their wake, yet left her opponents with wounded prides and bodies. She swore she heard several hallways collapse when they left.

"Aww, but you looked so happy when I saved your from Marr," Naruto teased, poking Valkyrie's cheek in amusement.

"I would have been fine," she muttered in response before relenting. "…But thanks for helping."

"Anytime!"

"If I'm not interrupting anything," China said standing next to the steadily widening portal, "It's time."

The portal looked like fire, the circular parting in space floating there grew large enough for a grown man to enter. "Remember you only have an hour to find him," China warned, "Whether you find him or not, in one hour we'll open the portal again and getting you out."

"Don't worry, we'll find him," Valkyrie replied confidently, before she, and by proxy Naruto, ran right into the pretty glowing circle in the air.

* * *

><p>"BOO!"<p>

Valkyrie screamed in terror as the skeleton suddenly came to life and startled her. Startled was an understatement, she nearly peed herself in surprise by the loud sound he made.

And she wasn't overly happy by the sound of Skulduggery laughing like it was the most hilarious joke he has ever heard. Or the almost silent giggling she heard behind her. Honestly, she would have thought the rabbit would be the one that should have jumped in fright, she was the one that used to be scared of the talking skeleton.

"Are you done," Valkyrie glared, his response was to laugh louder, before she turned to Naruto. "And you, you're not helping right now."

After a while his laughter died down. "This isn't good, I'm deriving amusement from my hallucinations," ignoring the fact that he still sounded amused.

"You think we're you're hallucinations?"

"Of course you are, but don't worry it's perfectly fine"

"But we're real."

"That's the spirit, never give up on your dreams… or are they technically mine…"

"No they are mine, and that's not the point, I'm really Valkyrie," Valkyrie then lifted Naruto from her shoulder and brought her forward. "And this is really Naruto."

"You'd be surprised how many say that in my delirium. They usually do a lot more dancing and singing though. And usually Naruto would have suddenly grown into curvaceous blonde woman in her teens by now with an overly large sword and a red dress."

"Umm what?" Naruto muttered as she floated her way behind Valkyrie again, not really sure what he was thinking with that.

"How can we prove we're real to you?" Valkyrie asked.

"I could slap him around a bit." Naruto suggested.

"Don't do that."

"Actually that might work," Skulduggery interjected.

"No! You, stay there," Valkyrie said pointing at Naruto before pointing at Skulduggery. "And you, don't encourage her."

"How else are you planning on providing the validity of your existence?"

"W-well, how about telling you something only I know."

He paused. "Fascinating. In theory, that might prove that you are real, since if you tell me something I don't know then it follows that my subconscious would not either, which would mean you are not my imagination."

"…Right… What do you want me to tell you?"

"How about 'what colour underwear you have on?'" Naruto supplied teasingly, grinning mischievously.

"Why would he want to know that?!" Valkyrie exclaimed indignantly, her face red.

"Because he wouldn't know," the rabbit explained.

"She has a point," Skulduggery supported.

"It's red by the way."

"There you go."

"Now do you believe we're real?" Valkyrie asked testily.

"Nope, not at all, I might have made that up subconsciously."

"Argh!"

"Alright I'll throw you a bone, figuratively and ever so slightly literally" Skulduggery said, "If you can fetch my missing limbs for me, I might be more inclined to believe you're real."

"You mean these?" Naruto asked out of the blue, Valkyrie turned to face her, finding that she was waving around an arm and a leg, both skeletal of course.

"So you were just carrying those around with you…"

STARE

"…Okay."

With as much tact as she could, the redhead handed them—read as tossed at—to Skulduggery, who placed them back on, in obviously painful and difficult actions while cheerily whistling 'Dry Bones.

"Not to be the downer here, but you might wanna hurry up," Naruto muttered, staring at the horizon from the mouth of the cave.

"Hmmm? Why for? I'm still not convinced you're real." Skulduggery replied as he stopped whistling.

"Something's coming," she muttered ignoring Skulduggery's remark for now, turning her head to look at Valkyrie. "We don't have much time."

Valkyrie soon felt the presence Naruto felt, her ears popped, as she shivered as she was hit by the same sensation she felt eleven months ago.

The Faceless Ones were coming.

* * *

><p>Valkyrie was worried.<p>

Okay not worried. Worried was a light word compared to what she was feeling right now.

Usually, when you have an almost constant companion, you tend to have a greater grasp on who they are and how they act compared to others. Naruto, her mischievous and fun loving shadow, was definitely not acting lie herself.

When your friend starts becoming an unhealthy pale colour and her lips darken to an almost black, red colour and she begins floating, it usually not a good sign.

Of course being suddenly tossed into a rift in space by said person also caught Valkyrie by surprise.

She was hit instantly by the freezing winds blowing whipping her hair about her face. That and the suit wearing pile of bones that was Skulduggery. It was almost like how she met Naruto for the very first time.

It begs the question: why is it that people always seem to land on her?

"You make a wonderful landing cushion, anyone ever tell you that," Skulduggery said as he casually sat on her back.

Valkyrie growled before shoving him off and standing up, zipping her jacket to keep her warm and pulling her hands into her sleeves and shoving them into her pockets. She knew cold, but this was a different type of cold.

"The rabbit might have mentioned it once or twice," Valkyrie replied grumpily, moving about to keep herself warm.

Looking around she was met with sight of massive frozen mountains and canyons, massive icicles, a lot wider than her, covered the canyons walls. Over the distance on a cliff, she could see what looks like a castle, she could barely make out any of its details but could tell it was massive.

"Well… now what?" Valkyrie asked, still cold.

"Well, since you so nicely cushioned my fall I guess I could give you the benefit of the doubt." Skulduggery replied, not all too bothered by the cold.

"You're still on about me being you imagination?"

"You could be figment of my _subconscious_, I suppose."

"I cushioned your fall!"

"That might have been a draught."

"That doesn't even make any sense."

"It does a little." Skulduggery muttered, before wrapping an arm under her waist. "Now do try to hold on."

"Hold on to wh—" Valkyrie was cut off as they rocketed off into the air. What followed was her screaming a whole lot. When she did find finally relax into it, she actually enjoyed it. "You can fly?"

"It tends to become boring when you have to walk around everywhere you go," he replied, floating upright, in what she suspected was in the direction of the castle.

"You've gotta teach me."

Looking at it, she saw that it was actually larger than what she thought it was. A lot larger. Any other castle she has seen so far was nothing compared to it. Hell, any mountain she has seen so far looked similar in size to it.

Skulduggery manoeuvred them to the highest tower on the castle, which was massive, and she was amazed the windows were still intact with all the freezing winds blowing. Oh yeah there was also the large piles of gold and other types of jewellery all over the tower floor. Really, they weren't even large piles, more like large hills of gold if anything. Everything in the room looked either irreplaceable and/or extremely valuable.

One thing in particular that caught her eye was a nifty sword standing on a small glass-like podium, it had a blue handle with a gold cross guard with blue details, the sheath covering the blade has a gold colour decorated with blue crisscrossed lines. An ineligible—to her anyways—language was present on the gold surface of the sheath.

Just looking at the sword made her want to pick it up and use it. It filled her head with visions of battles and victories.

Which reminded her, she needed a weapon. Skulduggery had his revolver and Tanith had her sword, even China had those symbols on her body. Why couldn't she have her own weapon? And on the offhand that this belonged to the rabbit, she doubted the girl would mind if she used it… right?

It did look expensive…

"No," Skulduggery said, not bothering to stop surveying the terrain.

"No, what?"

"I know what you are thinking, don't do it."

"You make it sound like what I'm about to do is going to kills us."

"You would be surprised."

"…"

"…"

"I'm going to do it anyways."

And besides what else could she grab. The spear? She didn't really know how to use one, even if she did she would have to choose between the two she saw. The thingy with a cylinder that might have been the blade that might be a sword? It didn't look so useful. The chain? She just knew Naruto would make a joke about bondage if she returned with that.

And besides, she thought she would do well with a sword. She killed a god the last time she used a sword. Well part of a god, but that wasn't the point.

Yeah, okay maybe it wasn't a good idea. The thing was heavy. Like, really heavy. Although it wasn't super heavy that she needed both hands to constantly lift it.

"I'll get used to it," she muttered in a pleased tone.

"I'm sure you will." Skulduggery said in return.

"Find out where we are yet."

"Yes."

Valkyrie waited a moment for an answer. "Well?"

"Well what?"

"You going to fill me in?"

"Ah yes, we seem to be in the middle of a frozen wasteland in an unknown location, or rather a location I do not recognise."

"Thanks for that."

"No worries."

"What should with do now?"

"Now? We wait, until your friend brings us back."

A loud roar was heard in the distance.

"And we make sure we don't meet that."

* * *

><p>Trouble seems to gravitate around them.<p>

One minute she was just practising swinging her pretty and new sword, and the next they were being chased around by what she could only describe as a dragon.

It had icy scales like a dragon. It can fly with wings like a dragon. Almost disappointingly enough it couldn't breathe fire like a dragon. Almost. And it was flipping massive, occupying the whole hallway they were flying through. Well Skulduggery was flying, she was just along for the ride.

Fun fact about her new sword, when the blade is drawn the sheath fades into her hand. Where exactly does it go? She didn't really know, but it reappeared whenever she wanted to sheath the blade again. That and she could shoot waves of pure awesome with it if she focused, kinda like Necromancy only with light… Sorta. Well that's how Naruto would have put it anyways.

So here they were flying through the halls of the castle, dodging pillars of ice and falling icicles, which did nothing to phase the dragon behind them, while she was sending wave after wave at it.

"What's the plan?" Valkyrie yelled, fighting to be heard above the winds, starting to tire from using the sword.

"There isn't really a plan." Skulduggery replied. "Although I never knew I was this imaginative."

"Still going with that?"

"Of course."

They didn't even get a single warning when the world shifted.

Again.

While they were flying.

* * *

><p>"So want to explain what happened rabbit?"<p>

"I have to be honest with you, I have no idea… And quit calling me that!"

Valkyrie and Naruto found themselves within, what they both recognised, was one of the rooms in the Hibernian Cinema.

Valkyrie's landing with Skulduggery wasn't exactly the smoothest. Scratch that, it couldn't even be called a landing at all, they outright crashed. In fact she was sure they both broke or fractured the same amount of bones.

What happened to the rabbit was a lot worse. When they emerged—and landed painfully—they found the girl on the ground, the grass around her was charcoaled in a circle. Her clothing was doing a great job of keeping together despite being barely presentable in decent company and the power of her Necromancy was leaking out of it. That wasn't even mentioning the top right half of her horn, broken and her left side was burnt very badly while the arm was barely attached to the shoulder.

Fletcher's expression when he saw them might have been comical to her, if she wasn't so worried for Naruto herself.

And it was only just now that she just recently woke up.

"So you don't remember anything?"

"Noope~"

"Nothing at all?"

"Nothing."

"Weird."

"By the way, I can help but notice… is that my sword you have there?"

Valkyrie looked over her bed, there leaning on the foot of it, she could just see the upper part where the guard connects to the sheath.

"Umm yeah…" Valkyrie said.

"My sword? From my personal collection?"

"You don't mind right?"

"Did it do anything when you touched it?"

"Not that I recall."

"Nothing?"

"I don't know what you want me to say… it might have sparkled a little bit when I picked it up."

"…Interesting, ah what the heck, keep it."

"Really? Sweet."

"Of course I'm gonna have to drill you to the ground on the basics first."

Yeah, that wasn't what she really wanted to hear. The rabbit could be a slavedriver when it comes to training.

"Oh goody."

"Yup, wouldn't want to disappoint the old wielder of that."

* * *

><p><strong>End<strong>

The sword might be familiar, or not…

Next Chapter – Getting back to the flow, Training Days and Visions of the future

That's all for now, hoped you like the ooze that poured from my head

As always thanks for reading ^.^


End file.
